1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a mounting device for mounting a flexible printed circuit board on a display substrate, and a method of mounting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display includes a display substrate made up of a plurality of pixels provided in a domain defined by a black matrix or a pixel defining layer. Displays are classified into liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light-emitting diode displays (OLEDs), and the like, according to the kinds of display substrates.
A display substrate generally has a quadrangular shape, and includes a display area for displaying an image, and a non-display area located at the edge of the display area. The display area includes a plurality of pixels arranged in the form of a matrix, and the plurality of pixels receive data signals, scan signals, and drive voltages through data lines, scan lines, and power supply lines provided in the non-display area, respectively.
Further, the non-display area may be provided at one side thereof with a pad for mounting a flexible printed circuit board such as flexible printed circuit (FCP), chip on film (COF), tape carrier package (TOP), or the like.
Recently, design demands for circular display substrates, such as for watch type products, have increased. However, when a general type of pad is applied to such a circular display substrate, the pad protrudes from the circular display substrate, such that the circular display substrate cannot be a perfectly circular display substrate. When a circular display substrate is provided with a plurality of pads arranged at regular intervals, the pads do not protrude from the circular display substrate.
Further, in order to manufacture a circular display substrate provided with a plurality of pads, the plurality of pads must be connected to a multi-segmented flexible printed circuit board. However, since a conventional mounting device is a device for mounting a flexible printed circuit board on a quadrangular display substrate, it has a unidirectionally aligned and pressed structure.